<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We tried and... by SamanthaSepopaSandile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739450">We tried and...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile'>SamanthaSepopaSandile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A beautiful accident [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Lexa (The 100), Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Intersex Lexa (The 100), M/M, Student Clarke Griffin, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been back to school for two months in order to finish high school. She has gotten unbelievably closer to the gang and she considers them family.</p><p>But they're growing curious, she hasn't told them why she wears a ring around her neck, nor why she never wants to go out.</p><p>Now she has to face the hurtle that is coming out to her friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin &amp; Lexa, Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Harper McIntyre, Monty Green/Original Male Character(s), Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A beautiful accident [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>576</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aand we're back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So we're back. How've y'all been?</p><p>The response from part one was just amazing. And I hope you guys love this part too.♥️. </p><p>It had never occurred to me how fluffy this series is until I got a comment about.🤦. I'm useless 😂.</p><p>Anyways Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part Two</p><p>Chapter 1.2</p><p> </p><p>Clarke was loving school. But gosh was she hating being away from her family. It's been close to two months since she's been back at school and the ache she feels when she leaves home every morning doesn't get better.</p><p>She misses spending days with her girls but she can't really do much about it because she wants to make something more of herself. She works hard at school and Lexa is always so proud of her when she brings home her grades. The older girl hugs her and kisses her and tells her how proud she is.</p><p>They paste all her test papers on their huge fridge and it feels stupid but Clarke can't help but love her wife even more everytime she does it. Lexa helps her study when Micah has gone to sleep. Quizzing her on the topics she learnt that day and Clarke hates how much of a genius her wife is because she seems to know everything.</p><p>She does her homework on the kitchen counter while Lexa makes dinner. And when she doesn't have homework, she makes dinner and Lexa and Micah keep her company in the kitchen, enjoying their time together.</p><p>Most times she just wants to collapse on the bed and sleep for hours but she has motherly duties to attend to and a wife to love. Lexa doesn't expect much from her either but she still accepts the stolen heated moments they share in the shower every night and every morning and can't help but love how needy her wife comes home.</p><p>Lexa spends a lot of time with Abby now. The women having made up and finding out that they had more in common than they actually anticipated at first. Abby works night shifts and spends the afternoons at their place and is always gone by the time Clarke gets home. Sometimes Clarke does find her but she'll leave soon after, giving the young couple some time as a family.</p><p>They haven't been spending a whole lot of time together alone now. Lexa mentions that to Abby one afternoon while they're having tea, Micah napping. The older woman suggests they go on a date. She promised to watch Micah while they're gone and Lexa tells her she'll think about it.</p><p>They discuss it that night and Clarke agrees. They set the date that Friday. Lexa will pick her up from school and they'll drive to their destination together. </p><p>That doesn't seem to be a feat except that in the entirety of the two months, she's grown closer and more fond of the delinquents. She's grown undeniably close with Raven and Octavia. They are growing to be something akin to her best friends now. She gets along really well with Niylah too but she thinks the girl might have feelings for her. She doesn't dwell on it though.</p><p>She's grown closer to the gang but she still hasn't told them about her family. They ask if she's dating anyone and she says no. It's not an exact lie since she isn't really dating anyone. She's married. They try to invite her to parties but she declines. She knows Lexa would let her go if she asked, she just doesn't want to go. She already spends such little time with her girls, she wasn't actively seeking to spend more time away from them than necessary.</p><p>She doesn't know if she wants to tell them yet. Doesn't know if she should. But life has a way of fucking her over as she has found out and the unexpected, but expected happens. Expect because she knew it was bound to happen at some point, unexpected because she hadn't thought it would happen so soon!</p><p>"Class project people! You do it in groups of Three!" Her biology teacher had announced and this was one of the only two classes she took with BOTH Raven and Octavia so OBVIOUSLY they were a group. It went without saying.</p><p>"It is due in two months and is worth 35 percent of your overall grade so you might want to take it seriously." </p><p>Clarke wanted to slam her head into her table and will mother nature to suck her into the depths of her stomach, because fuck her and fuck life!</p><p>~~~~</p><p>They'd briefly discussed the project and where they'd be meeting because there was no way in hell she was going to anyone's house and missing time with her family.</p><p>She'd told them she'd get back to them about the venue. They had asked why but she'd deflected, told them she had to ask first. They thought she meant her parents because she was only 18 so she had to be living with her parents like the rest of them. They'd agreed and let her go with curious looks.</p><p>Clarke can tell they are curious about her because they tend to ask more questions nowadays. She's grown rather good at deflecting so she manages but she knows they're curious and worried because they know her yet they know nothing at all.</p><p>She knows Raven has seen the ring that hangs around her neck. She commented on it once in the bathroom while she was washing her hands. It had slipped out of her shirt. She'd shrugged it off as a promise ring.</p><p>Octavia had noticed her constant texting at her spare time and smiling. Had noticed the grin she sports every time she opens her lunch bag to find a sticky note. She knows this because she can always feel her staring. She ignores her anyways.</p><p>Clarke knows she has to tell them but she isn't sure how.</p><p>~~~~ </p><p>It's Friday after school. She finds the girls waiting for her by her locker like they always do so they could walk to the bus together.</p><p>They walk out of the door before Clarke remembers it's Friday and stops them.</p><p>"Guys, I totally forgot I'm not taking the bus today." She says, the delinquents gather around her curious.</p><p>"Why? Your parents picking you up?" Raven asked, curious.</p><p>"Nope. My Best friend is actually." She says testing the waters.</p><p>"Ouch Clarkey! You wound me. And here I thought you and I were on our way to best friend status" Raven grabbed at her heart.</p><p>"Yes Griff! Why must you wound us so?!" Octavia exclaims turning heads and Clarke shakes her head with a smile.</p><p>"Y'all are way too dramatic." She chuckled.</p><p>"C'mon guys! We gotta go scope out the competition. See who we're dealing with" Raven grabs Clarke and Octavia's arms dragging them towards the parking lot and everyone follows with a groan.</p><p>When they reach the entrance to the parking lot, it's filled with cars and people but everyone seems to be looking at one particular person and Clarke isn't even surprised that it's her wife.</p><p>The brunette is a white button down shirt with beige Chino pants folded at the bottom, revealing her long black and grey striped socks and shiny leather dress shoes. Leaning against her most prized possession of a car. The Mercedes Benz, Avatar inspired CES2020.</p><p>Her brown hair is pulled over one shoulder, pulled back by French braids and Clarke's mouth can't help but water at the exquisite site that is her wife.</p><p>Her ogling is interrupted by Niylah leaning into her and asking,</p><p>"Do you see your friend?" </p><p>And Clarke can see nothing but her 'friend', but words seem to fail her in that moment so she just nods.</p><p>"Fuuuucckkk! Whoever that girl is I want me a piece of that!" A girl named Costia, the latest addition to the delinquents speaks up, only just arriving.</p><p>"I know. She is a fine ass piece of meat." Raven adds.</p><p>"Damn she looks fine." Emori whistles and Murphy nudges her looking hurt. "Sorry baby but it's true" she shrugged and kissed his cheek.<br/>
"You know I only want you though." She grinned.</p><p>Clarke wants to laugh but there's a knot of jealousy settling in her stomach and she has to keep herself from growling possessively instead. People really need to stop ogling her wife. It's rude.</p><p>"Anyways. Do you see your friend Griff?" Octavia pipes up rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, she's over there." She gestures in Lexa's general direction non-commitaly.</p><p>"Where?" Monty pipes up wrapped in Ace's arms.</p><p>"There" she gestures again, loving the confused looks her friends were spotting.</p><p>Lexa seemed to look up from her phone in that exact moment and notice her. The girl smiled gently and Clarke couldn't help but smile back. Blushing at the rise of intense emotions she experiences looking at her wife.</p><p>"Ooooooooo" Monty and Murphy taunt her, seeing her blush making her blush harder.</p><p>"So Blondie's into tacos then who would've thought." Murphy jests</p><p>"Maybe she's just into the rich and gorgeous" Harper smirked and Clarke rolled her eyes. </p><p>She watched as Lexa dropped her phone into her pocket and crossed her arms. Looking at their group. At her.</p><p>"Fuck that girl is gorgeous. She's looking this way guys! Act natural!" Raven squealed and Clarke had to laugh.</p><p>"Well this is a first. A love struck Raven" she taunts.</p><p>"Enjoy it while it lasts. It doesn't last long enough." Octavia groans.</p><p>Clarke laughs one last time, before turning her back to her wife to face her friends.</p><p>"Well, this is it for me. Bye guys! Love you and I'll see you on Monday." She walks back as she says this. Turning at the last word.</p><p>"Don't forget to ask about the project!" Octavia calls to her back. Raven next to her, still gaping like a fish.</p><p>"Okay! I'll text you!" She shouted before breaking into a sprint. </p><p>She didn't care that everyone was watching. Not that even her friends were watching. She watched Lexa push herself from the car and open her arms to catch her. Mesmerised by the gorgeous grin that broke on her face as she looked at her.</p><p>The impact was hard, jumping into her wife's arms and burying her face into the crook of her neck, giggling as the girl twirled her a bit.</p><p>She put her down but Clarke wasn't ready to let go just yet. After a moment a bit too long for just friends Clarke let go. Smiling happily at Lexa who grinned down at her.</p><p>"Hey baby girl" Lexa greeted, planting a kiss on the girl's temple.</p><p>"Hey yourself, wifey" Clarke answered, grinning.</p><p>"I missed you." Lexa admitted, softly.</p><p>"I missed you too." Clarke smiled, gently.</p><p>Gosh she wanted to kiss her but she couldn't just yet. She placed a quick Peck to the girl's cheek and pulled away. From the corner of her eye she could see the shocked expressions her friends were sporting and the rest of the onlookers she went to school with. She couldn't be bothered to care. She'll explain to her friends later.</p><p>Lexa pulled out the key from her back pocket and walked to the driver's side. Pressing a button on the remote the glass doors went up, opening and Clarke slid into her side. Lexa waited for her to be seated before sliding into the driver's side and closing the doors with another click.</p><p>Clarke watched as she started the engine and looked at the looks on her friend's faces. Yep, she'd have a shitton of explaining to do come Monday. </p><p>For now though she held her girls hand and watched as they drove out of the parking lot to start their date.</p><p>~~~~ </p><p>"You just had to bring the expensive looking car didn't you babe?" Clarke rolled her eyes as they made it out of the parking lot.</p><p>"It's my favorite" Lexa pouted.</p><p>"You have so many others babe. Why this one?" Clarke smirked</p><p>"I can't put a car seat in this one. Which means I can't use it as often because we never leave the house without Micah. This was an opportune moment and I took it. No regrets." She chuckled.</p><p>"Fine. But now I gotta explain it to my friends." Clarke pouted.</p><p>"You know you don't owe anyone an explanation for anything you do with your life right?" Lexa raised an eyebrow, briefly looking at the girl before turning her eyes back to the road.</p><p>"I know. It's just I feel guilty." The blonde sighed.</p><p>"What for?" Lexa asked. Eyes on the road.</p><p>"I've grown considerably close to all of them. Raven and Octavia are something akin to my best friends now. And I know I'm not in school to make friends but they found me and I want them in my life for the foreseeable future. But I'm just so scared to tell them about you and Micah. It's not because I'm embarrassed of you, God no. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, but what if they start treating me differently when I tell them?" Clarke sighed.</p><p>Lexa stopped at a traffic light and turned to her wife.</p><p>"Baby, it's okay to be scared to tell them. From what you've told me so far about them. Especially Raven and Octavia, they already love you. You being a mom and a married woman shouldn't change that. If it does, then they never deserved you. But you're a Woods now. And we don't run nor do we hide from our problems. Just bite the bullet hun. As long as you know that you are in no obligation to tell them anything you're not comfortable with them knowing and I'll support any decision you make." Lexa pressed a kiss to her hand and turned to find the light green.</p><p>"I do wanna tell them. I just don't know how." Clarke sighed as the car moved again.</p><p>"Invite them over. Get them to meet Micah and I and I guarantee they'll fall in love with her adorable face and forget that you lied to them." Lexa smirked and Clarke slapped her arm.</p><p>"Heeeyy I didn't lie to them!" She protested.</p><p>"Lying by omission is still lying my love" Lexa laughed and Clarke pouted.</p><p>"Speaking of inviting them over. We have a school project that Octavia, Raven and I are supposed to do together. I think I could invite them for that." Clarke spoke up.</p><p>"Yeap. That works. You guys can even have a sleepover weekend. Gives you plenty of time to talk about this." Lexa said as she pulled into the restaurant parking lot.</p><p>"And plenty of time for them to fall in love with Micah." Clarke added.</p><p>"Micah doesn't need two days. She only needs two seconds and you're all hers." Lexa smirked.</p><p>"And you would know this, how?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Where do you think she gets it from?" Lexa looked smug and Clarke couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Alright stud, let's get you wining and dining me I'm hungry." Clarke smiled, slipping her school bag to her feet.</p><p>"Yes milady" Lexa waved her hand into an obnoxious bow, hitting her head on the steering wheel and Clarke snorted at the action.</p><p>The doors opened and Lexa slipped out quickly rounding the car and helping her wife out. She closed the doors and locked the car before they walked towards the entrance of the fancy five star restaurant.</p><p>They were led to their table and the rest of their night went perfectly. Clarke left feeling thoroughly wined and dined and Lexa laughed when she said so. The drive home was quiet. Them, just enjoying being around each other. When they got home, Clarke hugged her mother and made a beeline to see her sleeping daughter.</p><p>Lexa was left thanking Abby and showing her out as she went straight to the hospital for her shift.</p><p>Clarke dragged Lexa to the room after her mother had left, throwing the other girl on the bed and mounting her. She showed her wife how much she appreciates her that night. Over and over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family emergencies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welp we've got a family emergency.🤷</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So. I'm back. Hi there.😊</p><p>And I've added another chapter because why not.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2.2</p><p>It felt like Monday came too early. Clarke wakes up to find Lexa gone. She finds her wife curled on the couch with a heating blanket on. Clarke worriedly stepped forward, sitting by the edge of the couch she placed a hand on her forehead just to remove it a second later with how hot her wife was. </p><p>The girl looked flushed and Clarke felt her stomach drop.</p><p>"Lex? Hey baby wake up" Clarke rubbed her back to wake her up.</p><p>The older girl groaned before her eyes blinked open. She had bags under her eyes and her gorgeous green eyes looked so tired. A cough raked through her body and she could see her wife shiver with the impact. Clarke could almost cry. She hated seeing her wife in pain.</p><p>"What happened baby?" She asked, gently caressing her wife's sweaty forehead.</p><p>"I got sick" she pouted and Clarke thought she looked so cute.</p><p>"I know baby but how?" She prodded.</p><p>"Don' Kno'" she slurred, eyes closing again and Clarke sighed.</p><p>The blonde got up and went to pour a bath for her wife. She put in her favorite salts and made sure it was nice and hot the way she liked it. She helped the drowsy woman into the tub and laid her there, telling her she'd be right back, she rushed to get her fresh warm pajamas and made the bed up with their fuzzy blankets as well as the heating pad. She got cough medicine and put it on the bedside table along with a glass of water and some ibuprofen.</p><p>She went to turn the coffee maker on to make tea, and then went to help her wife out of the tub. She washed her down gently, then helped her out and dried her up quickly even though she was already shivering. </p><p>Clarke then helped her put on her new pajamas and led her to the already warm bed. She slipped her in, gave her some medicine and a few sips of water then tucked her in with a kiss. She could see her eyes already closing.</p><p>No school for her this week it seems. She went to get Micah who she could hear crying in her room. She rocked the little girl and once she was quiet she changed her diaper and pulled up her top for the girl to latch on to her nipple. Once she was feeding Clarke went to the kitchen holding her.</p><p>She started on a pot of soft porridge for breakfast for her and her wife and lunch for Micah. And took out the ingredients to start on chicken noodle soup for lunch.</p><p>She went to the bedroom once it was all on the stove. Checking to see if her wife was still asleep she went to grab her phone and silently exit. Her arm was tiring of carrying a feeding Micah so she went back to the kitchen and reduced the heat on the pot on the stove then went back to sit on the couch. Grabbing the nursing pillow she repositioned Micah on her lap and switched on the TV for background noise.</p><p>Turning on her phone she found a message from Raven.</p><p>Rae(08:05am);<br/>Hey where you at?</p><p>Clarkey(08:35am);<br/>Hey, sorry Rae, I'm not gonna be making it to school this week.</p><p>Rae(08:36am);<br/>Is everything okay?</p><p>Clarkey(08:37am);<br/>Yeah, just a family emergency.</p><p>Clarkey(08:38am);<br/>I was actually wondering if you and Octavia would come over this Friday? You could spend the weekend over and we could start on that project. To make up for the fact that we won't be able to start sooner than that.</p><p>Rae(08:38am);<br/>Yeah, lemme ask O first. I got no plans for the weekend.</p><p>Rae(08:40am);<br/>She says she's in. As long as you feed her a shit ton of junk food and you tell us who that hot as FUCK 'friend' of yours really is, because honey we ain't really buying that she's just your friend.</p><p>Clarke couldn't help but laugh. Checking on Micah she replied.</p><p>Clarkey(08:41am);<br/>Deal. As long as you bring all the work I'll be missing this week. </p><p>Clarkey(08:42am);<br/>Oh and remind me to send you the address on Friday. Or better yet, just tell the bus driver that you're taking it to my stop. Indra's nice, she'll help. It's only like two stops after yours.</p><p>Rae(08:44am);<br/>Got it, tell bus driver to drop us off at your stop. Wait, you're on a first name basis with our bus driver? How did you pull that off?!</p><p>Anyways gotta run. Not all of us can be chilling at home. Later Griff</p><p>Clarke just laughed at the message and didn't reply.</p><p>Micah wasn't done with her morning feed yet so she just scrolled through the TV looking for something to watch while she waited. She gently stroked the girls hair and settled on watching Two Broke Girls.</p><p>Half way through the episode Micah finally let go of her nipple a sign she was done feeding. She wiped the girl down and sat her up. She straightened her shirt and put her in her play cage and went to finish making breakfast. She dished into two bowls and took them to the room placing them on the bedside table. She went back and grabbed some Orange juice and glasses and put them next to the porridge and went back to grab Micah and her play cage. </p><p> </p><p>She situated the girl a little ways away from Lexa so she wouldn't get exposed to her germs and went about waking the older girl up.</p><p>Lexa woke up slowly and Clarke helped her sit up. She fed her slowly, watching as her wife's lids grew tired. Also watching for signs that she might puke it up. She gave her a few sips of Orange juice and helped her lay back down again.</p><p>Packing up the leftover meal, she took them to the kitchen and her bowl and glass to the living room. She grabbed a sanitary wipe from the drawer and wiped her hands before going to get Micah.</p><p>"Mama" the baby said, pointing at Lexa's sleeping form.</p><p>"Yeah, Mama. Mama is sick though. She's sleeping." Clarke answered shocked. Micah just said her first word and Lexa was too sick to see it.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>It was 2pm the next time she woke up Lexa for her lunch. She'd been a bit busy answering emails from the school asking if she was okay. She told them the story. Her wife was sick and they didn't have anyone to take care of their daughter. So she was staying home to look after both her girls.</p><p>They understood of course. They know her predicament and her home life. The principal asked for her to be sent the guidelines for the lessons of the day so she can base her studying on them.</p><p>She gently coaxed her wife from her slumber, feeling her temperature and using a damp cloth to wipe at the beads of sweat that her forehead collected.</p><p>"Heyy baby, can you wake up for me?" She watched the brunette farrow her brows and frown. Before after a little more coaxing her eyes blinked open slowly.</p><p>"Hey there gorgeous" Clarke smiled and Lexa attempted an answering smile that came off as more of a grimace.</p><p>"Hi" she croaked.</p><p>Clarke reached for the glass of water on the side table and helped the girl up enough for a sip. When she was done and situated comfortably on a stack of pillows, Clarke grabbed the bowl of soup.</p><p>Micah was on her afternoon nap so Clarke could focus on her wife and not worry about their daughter crawling about.</p><p>"I brought you some soup." She said as she started feeding the girl spoonfuls of the warm liquid.</p><p>Half way through Lexa said she couldn't take anymore, so Clarke helped her lay back down. Wiping at the brow again with the damp cloth, she put it in the bucket of water by her feet. Wringed it out, then folded it in a strip, gently laying it on the crook of her wife's neck.</p><p>She pressed a final kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. She walked about picking up the house before checking the baby monitor. Micah was still asleep, so she made a beeline for her art room.</p><p> Walking towards the canvas she left unfinished on her easel, she grabbed her apron, quickly putting it on. Before reaching for the pallet on the table. The piece was a painting of her favorite girls. Lexa was hugging Micah close, gazing down at her lovingly in a field of sunflowers. The sun was hitting her wife perfectly, making it seem as though there was a Halo around her. She looked absolutely perfect and to Clarke this was her favorite piece yet.</p><p>An hour later after working on her piece,  Micah started crying through the baby monitor. Clarke sighed gently, putting her supplies away, taking off her Apron and wiping her hands with it. She took off to the nursery.</p><p>Micah was wailing with flailing arms when she arrived. She leaned over the side of the crib and cooed at the girl, reaching for her.</p><p>"Awww hey there gorgeous. Are you okay my love? Shhhh it's okay, mommy's here" she rocked the child gently until her cries quietened.</p><p>Clarke checked her diaper, which wasn't full. Then she carried the girl to the living room. They cuddled on the couch, until Micah was awake enough and started making noises. The blonde played with her gently, cooing and making funny faces.</p><p>She placed the child in her playpen and played with her toys with her. She grabbed a baby book that was discarded on the table the previous night and carried Micah onto her lap.</p><p>She read to the child slowly using voices and pointing out to pictures in the book. She chuckled when the girl went to open it and whinned when she was done and closed the book. Micah was a fan of being read to and she never liked the books to end. Clarke was already planning on reading her all the fantastical books possible when she was just a bit older. Like the Harry Potter series, Lord of the rings and anything she could possibly find that was big. Lexa of course just rolled her eyes at her Harry Potter obsession.</p><p>They were in the middle of reading the book for the third time when the doorbell rang. The blonde took it as an opportunity to put the book away with minimal fuss. She stood up and walked towards the door with the baby in her arms.Clarke looked through the peephole before opening the door to her mom.</p><p>"Hey Mom" Clarke smiled, balancing a squirming Micah on her hip.</p><p>"Hey baby" Abby greeted before cooing at her granddaughter and reaching for her, the baby went willingly into the older woman's arms.</p><p>"What are you doing home this early? Where's Lexa?" Abby asked, stepping into the home bouncing a giggling Micah on her hip.</p><p>"Oh Lex is sick. So I stayed home to look after her." She said closing and locking the door before moving into the living room.</p><p>"What's wrong? Do you want me to check on her? Are you going to school tomorrow?" Her mother asked worried.</p><p>"She's got a fever and I think a cold, with a dry cough. Can you please? It might calm me down." She sighed.</p><p>"Sure, lead the way. Good thing I have my stethoscope, I was headed to my shift after this." Abby followed after Clarke, who led them down the huge corridor with a glass panel showing the backyard on one side. Into a spacious master suite. </p><p>There was a Queen-size bed in the middle of the room on a high-ish platform with two stairs leading to it. There were two bedside tables, each with a lamp, one on each side of the bed. On Lexa's side a glass of water and a bottle of medicine .The main theme was dark. At the head of the bed behind the headboard, there was a huge glass wall with floor to ceiling curtains. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling. </p><p>It was spacious, with at least thirteen feet from the bed to each wall. On the wall to the left, the bathroom door was wide open. Abby could see a huge round tub and a spacious shower that looked like it could fit five people comfortably inside it. A toilet and a wide counter top in front of the long strip of mirrors on one side and two sinks on the other.</p><p>On the wall to the right, was a sliding door, which Abby presumed, judging by the rest of the room, led to a walk in closet. She was astonished by the house her daughter and her wife had. Everytime she thought she's seen all of it, a new room pops up and proves her wrong. Blowing her mind all over again. She really wished Jake could be here to see this. Alas he was still having trouble accepting his new daughter in-law, so Abby had sent him away on a trip. In hopes that he'd come back relaxed and ready to not be such a jackass.</p><p>"To answer your question, no I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm not going this whole week actually." Clarke spoke walking up the three stairs up to her bed and sitting next to her wife.</p><p>Clarke motioned for Abby to climb up and grabbed her daughter from her walking around to sit on the other side of the bed with the girl.</p><p>The older woman sat on the vacated spot and gently woke up her daughter in-law. Lexa woke up begrudgingly and with a pout. Her glassy eyes landed on Abby.</p><p>"Clarke? Why do you look like your mom?" She slurred, closing her eyes again.</p><p>"Hey Lex, it's Abby. Not Clarke." Abby chuckled.</p><p>"Abby!" She sighed gently then frowned. "I'm sick" she pouted, sounding almost like a child and Clarke giggled.</p><p>"I heard hun, I'm here to check on you. Can you sit up for me?" Lexa shook her head.</p><p>"Sleepy. No waking up." She protested.</p><p>"Okay, that's okay too. Can you tell me what hurts?" Abby asked, amused.</p><p>"Everything. Jus don tell Babe, she'll worry. She worries. Is she in school? My wife is so smart and so brave. She goes to school did ya know? She gave me my perfect little girl and now she goes to school to learn how to save the world! I'm proud of her." She slurred half asleep.</p><p>"No honey. Clarke isn't in school. She's right next to you." Abby said in awe of her daughter's wife. </p><p>"Why? Is she okay? I didn't get her sick right?" Lexa went to get up but Abby nudged her down. "Fuck I'm dizzy, is your world spinning too Abby?" She frowned.</p><p>"No honey, that's just you." She chuckled "Clarke is fine, perfectly healthy. She just wants to take care of you." Abby reassured.</p><p>"But she's missing school. I'm such a bad wife." She pouted. Clarke leaned over.</p><p>"Hey, hey, you are not a bad wife. You're the best wife ever. And I don't care that I'm missing school. I can always catch up. I want to be here, to take care of you and watch our child. You're sick baby. I wouldn't even be able to concentrate if I left you here while you're sick." She reassured the girl.</p><p>"You won't hate me for taking you out of school again?" Glassy green eyes locked into blue ones.</p><p>"I don't hate you for the first time. I don't hate you now. I could never hate you. I know you never meant to do any of them my love. But you've given me so much so I can never hate you. I love you. And I love taking care of you. And I love the daughter you gave me." Clarke kissed her gently on chapped lips.</p><p>"You promise?" She asked gently.</p><p>"I promise." Clarke kissed her lips again and Lexa frowned. </p><p>"You'll get sick" she pouted and Clarke couldn't resist kissing her again.</p><p>"I don't care."</p><p>After that Abby checked her over as best as she could with a non compliant Lexa. Confirming what Clarke already suspected. It was just a cold and her wife would be okay in a week.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>That night, Clarke slept in one of their spare rooms that wasn't too far from both their bedroom and Micah's nursery. Thankfully, Lexa had insisted they buy two sets of baby monitors. So she placed one in their room, next to Lexa on the table.</p><p>And took both to bed with her. She woke up two times more than she normally would to take care of both Micah and her sick wife. Safe to say by the time morning rolled around she was tired as hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to my humble abode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big reveal...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm back. It was supposed to be up tomorrow but I got into a dark spot and i failed to finish editing it yesterday.</p><p>There will be more mistakes than usual in this one. My head wasn't in the game.</p><p>Sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3.2</p><p>The week went by fast and to say she was shocked, would be an understatement, when she received a text from Raven confirming their sleepover weekend that morning. She had totally forgotten. Clarke had answered that it was still on and started freaking out. Lexa was already back to full health. Her fever had broken two days later but she was still weak and sickly. Today though Lexa was walking and talking and overall looking healthier than the days prior. </p><p>She'd especially taken to walking around in her underwear that day, which Clarke both loved and hated. Loved because gosh her wife was hot! But hated because due to that hotness her wife was incredibly distracting. Especially when she was trying to study. And she was worried the older girl would get sick again, the concern was voiced and dismissed with an "I'm fine babe." It was kinda hard to argue with the older girl's six pack practically in her face and the outline of her bulge slightly visible.</p><p>Lexa had tried to persuade Clarke to go to school. That she was fine and her and Micah would be fine. But Clarke wasn't having it. Secretly though, she'd enjoyed her time at home with her family. She just wasn't ready for it to be over just yet. </p><p>She was pacing back and forth when Lexa emerged from her home office for a snack. She'd missed almost a week's worth of work and she had to make up for lost time.<br/>Micah was playing in her playpen and noticing her she muttered "mama" and made grabbing gestures with her tiny chubby hands. The child had called her mama once before and Lexa was absolutely captivated the first time. Just as much as she is everytime she does it nowadays.</p><p>Lexa walked over and lifted the whining child into her arms. Peppering kisses on her face until she giggled, then blowing raspberries under her chin into her neck. She smiled at the beautiful laughter that sounded from her daughter and frowned when she looked at her still pacing wife. Tapping her phone to her hand as she muttered under her breath. </p><p>Stepping into her path Lexa grabbed her hand with her free arm and kissed the back of it. Pulling her wife into a one armed hug. She felt and heard the girl sigh into her neck. Relaxing against her.</p><p>"What's wrong baby?" She finally asked.</p><p>"They're on their way. On the bus. I'm so nervous." She answered into her neck.</p><p>"Hey, you're okay. It's just Raven and Octavia." She kissed her temple.</p><p>"I know" she sighed and her phone sounded. Looking down she found a text from Raven.</p><p>Rae;<br/>We're at my bus stop. So getting close to yours. Are you waiting for us by the stop to make sure we got the right place? </p><p>It said and Clarke swallowed.</p><p>Clarkey; <br/>I'm coming. I'll be there when you get off.</p><p>"I have ten minutes to pick up the house before they get here" she rushed out and slipped from Lexa's embrace.</p><p>Lexa looked at Micah and smiled. Turning back to see her wife frantically pick up the house. She chuckled, grabbed a few of Micah's toys and carried the baby to her home office to give her wife space to panic uninterrupted. </p><p>Six minutes later she heard their door swing closed and got a notification on her phone. She watched her wife walk down the driveway on the phone. (They'd gotten a motion sensor camera installed before they moved in for security purposes.) Putting her phone away she grabbed Micah and carried her to the kitchen. Passing by the living room to grab her playpen and put it in the corner, a little ways away from the dangerous stuff but still in sight. </p><p>She went about taking out ingredients from the cupboards and cutting veggies. She'd started playing music on the TV that carried through the large speakers in the room. Lexa had splurged on the perfect sound system when they moved in. There were speakers in every room, even the bathrooms. All connected to the TV but also Bluetooth connectable, in case she wanted to play her own music, or stream it from Spotify .</p><p>The brunette was sure Clarke would take some time. Probably explaining the situation to her friends before they got to the house. So she took to dancing around and singing to Micah as the little girl watched giggling and clapping enthusiastically.</p><p>She went to pick up the girl, twirling her around in her arms and enjoying the laughter she got in turn. When she turned to the kitchen entrance mid swing, she paused abruptly. Pulling Micah quickly into her body and reaching out with an arm to stabilize herself almost falling over in shock.</p><p>Standing right in front of her were two brunette girls she'd only ever seen in pictures. And briefly next to Clarke, when she went to pick the other girl up for their date. Raven and Octavia with their eyes wide and Jaws hanging. Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes and face palming. She reached for the remote on the kitchen counter and decreased the volume on the TV.</p><p>"Claaarke! You almost gave me a flipping heart attack!" She scolded pouting.</p><p>"Babe, you're the one giving US heart attacks." She rolled her eyes glaring.</p><p>"What do you mean?" She frowned. </p><p>The blonde answered by gesturing to her being. She faced down and her mouth turned into an O.</p><p>"Oohhhh" she dragged, smiling sheepishly.</p><p>"Babe go put some clothes on." She sighed.</p><p>"But it's hot" Lexa whined.</p><p>"Lex you just got over a cold." She huffed.</p><p>"But I'm fine now." The older girl pouted.</p><p>"Babe" the blonde warned sternly</p><p>"Fiiinneee" she moped then turned to Micah.<br/>"Your mommy's being mean to me." She stage whispered. </p><p>Walking out, she gave the baby to Clarke, kissing both her girls and smiling politely at her wife's friends. Who just continued to stare at her dumb struck.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~ </p><p>Clarke stood at the bus stop fidgeting nervously. Her friends were about to know her really well. They were about to find out about her wife and her daughter and her little family and she wasn't sure if she was ready.</p><p>The bus stopped in front of her and the last two remaining people rushed out, carrying their overnight bags. They launched themselves at her in a group hug and Clarke laughed at their enthusiasm.</p><p>She waved a hi at Indra and watched the bus pull away. Before they could attempt to make their way to her house she asked them to wait a bit.</p><p>"What's wrong? You don't look too hot." Raven spoke up.</p><p>"I'm always hot bitch" she answered half heartedly.<br/>"I missed you guys." She added.</p><p>"So clingy Griff." Octavia pipes up. </p><p>"Oh please, don't act like your sorry asses weren't lost without me." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Maybe just a little" Raven admitted and pulled them all into another group hug.</p><p>"So there's something I gotta tell you before we head over to my place." She started.</p><p>"Okay…" Octavia drawled, cautious.</p><p>"You're not in a cult are you?" Raven blurted.</p><p>"No Raven, I'm not in a cult!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah Rae. The only one in a cult here is you." Octavia spoke up and the girl shrugged.</p><p>"Can we sit down first, just for a moment." Clarke asked.</p><p>"Clarkey is everything alright?" Raven asked worried.</p><p>"Yeah everything is fine." She answered, pulling the girls to sit down with her. One on each side of her.</p><p>"Is this about why you weren't in school this week?" Octavia asked, turning to look at her. Raven did the same.</p><p>"Yeah. Umm, where do I start." She gulped.</p><p>"Anywhere you can." Raven answered.</p><p>"Well, for starters I don't live with my parents. Haven't lived with them for over two years now." She started.</p><p>"Why?" Octavia asked, concerned.</p><p>"Well they kicked me out actually. Because I got pregnant at seventeen." She started slowly.</p><p>"Oh" they said.</p><p>"Yeap. Then I married the person who impregnated me so yeah."</p><p>Her friends were silent for a moment. Until Raven started to laugh. Making Octavia laugh.</p><p>"Yeah right Griff, we're supposed to believe that you're married. You never even glance in any hot person's direction. You're relentlessly not interested in anyone. How on Earth are we supposed to believe that you're married?" Raven chuckled.</p><p>"It's because of those same reasons why you actually should believe that I'm married."</p><p>Clarke sighed, rolling her eyes as she reached for the chain hanging around her neck with her wedding ring. She unclipped the chain and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Clipping the chain back around her neck for safe keeping.</p><p>Then she pushed her hand into each of their faces alternating.</p><p>Raven snorted. </p><p>"You've been wearing that ring around your neck for months now. It doesn't mean anything." </p><p>Clarke sighed again.</p><p>"Her name is Micah, she's almost a year old, it's actually her birthday in a week. The sweetest little angel ever. She's extremely calm and Lexa's teaching her to walk. She only just spoke her first word a few days ago. I couldn't come to school this week because my wife was sick and we had no one to watch our daughter. Not that we would want to hire a nanny or anything. We promised each other that nothing would ever come before our family. So I stayed back to take care of them.</p><p>Lexa works from home so I can go back to school. She suggested it even. She takes care of us and I love her more than anything in this world except our daughter. I met her when I was 16, fell in love with her the minute I saw those gorgeous green eyes. She's my protector, my best friend, my guardian angel and the love of my life.</p><p>I can't think of any life that I would want to live without her. She means everything to me. She gives me everything, so I try everyday to show her how much I appreciate and love her and I give her everything that is there for me to give." She finished her rant and both girls looked at her, shocked but apprehensive.</p><p>"Come on then. Since you don't believe me." Clarke stood and started walking slowly in the direction of her home.</p><p>She heard Raven and Octavia scramble to their feet and fall in step behind her. She could hear them whispering. Probably deciding on whether or not to believe her.</p><p>She stopped at the gate to her house and heard their steps falter behind her. Clarke turned back to find them gaping at the large modern house. She chuckled and pushed the gate open. They walked up the driveway and up the stairs leading to the porch. She pushed the door open and she could hear, mostly feel, the music bouncing off the walls with how high the volume was cranked up.</p><p>She led the wide eyes girls to the kitchen and face-palming at the sight of her wife dancing with their daughter. It was a gorgeous scene. The only problem being that her wife, her gorgeous, gorgeous wife, was only in her undergarments. A Calvin Klein set of boxer briefs and a sports bra. She sighed. Lexa looked mighty fine, her toned abs on display along with her tattoos. Only problem is, her friends were staring and Clarke hated to admit it but she was a jealous woman. And her wife knew just that.</p><p>'Leave it to Lexa and her unreasonable dislike for clothing to make a nude first impression.' Clarke sighed inwardly.<br/>~~~~~</p><p>Clarke watched her wife walk away, towards the bedrooms to get dressed. She placed Micah on her hip and the little girl immediately buried her head in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"Holy Shit! You weren't kidding." Raven spoke first, looking perplexed.</p><p>"So you believe me now?" She asked swaying to soothe the tiny whimpers she could hear coming out of her daughter.</p><p>"I think I need to sit down." Octavia let out and turned quickly towards the couch. Clarke and Raven followed.</p><p>Once they were all seated, Clarke put Micah on her leg and started tapping the floor with the heel of her foot to bounce the girl. It would be rude if she stood while her guests sat.</p><p>"So you're actually married." Octavia spoke first.</p><p>"Yes" the blonde answered.</p><p>"To your hot 'best friend', that you never told us about before this very moment?" She continued.</p><p>"Yes?" </p><p>"How the FUCK did you manage that Griff!" Raven exclaimed.</p><p>"Language!" The blonde scolded. "I do not need my daughter's second word to be a curse word."</p><p>"Sorry, but how did you do it." She asked again.</p><p>"I didn't do anything" the girl rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well I want to know everything. The whole story." Octavia butt in.</p><p>"And I'll be glad to tell you everything. After dinner." </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>When Lexa re emerged she was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and dragged her socked feet across the wooden floor.</p><p>She saw the girls sitting in the living room, Clarke was bouncing a whining Micah on her knee and her friends watched her seemingly still a bit surprised but more in control of themselves now.</p><p>Lexa walked up to them and smiled gently. She reached for Micah who whined to be in her arms. A bit shy of the new people around her, the girl buried her head in Lexa's shoulder and the older girl swang gently to calm her down.</p><p>She turned to the new comers and stretched out her hand.</p><p>"Hey, My name is Lexa, Clarke's wife. It's really nice to officially meet you." She smiled gently.</p><p>Octavia was the first to react, reaching to grasp the outreached arm.</p><p>"I'm Octavia. I would love to say I've heard a lot about you but I haven't heard anything even remotely related to you." She shot a mild glare at Clarke behind her.</p><p>Raven just stared. Not making a move to get up. Octavia nudged the girl and she pounced forward grabbing the hand and having to use it to stabilize herself. Clarke chuckled.</p><p>"Your hand is so soft" Raven whispered in awe. Clarke and Octavia snickered.</p><p>"Looks like you have an admirer babe." Clarke teased.</p><p>"So you weren't kidding. You really are married?" Raven finally brought up, still holding Lexa's hand.</p><p>"Yeap. A little close to a year actually." Lexa smiled at the blonde behind her.</p><p>"Well Fucking hell Griff!" Raven blurted.</p><p>"Language Reyes! I do not want my daughter to be saying those vile words anytime soon, goodness! And it's Woods actually. Haven't been a Griffin for a while." Clarke said.</p><p>"It's Griffin-Woods actually babe" Lexa reminded with a kiss to her daughter's head, still tucked into her neck.</p><p>"I know but I was trying to make a point. Besides you know I prefer Woods." She pointed out and Lexa just shrugged, smiling.</p><p>"Well I should get back to dinner. You guys have tons to talk about and this little bean needs to eat then get ready for bedtime." Lexa cut in before someone could butt in.</p><p>"Okay, do you want me to give her a bath after dinner or are you good to do it yourself?" Clarke asked.</p><p>"Nah, I've got it I think. You speak to your friends. Plus I think you have a project to get to afterwards." Lexa answered.</p><p>"I love you" Clarke hugged her from behind.</p><p>"I love you too." She placed a kiss to the blonde hair then turned to Raven.<br/>"Can I have my hand back? I kinda need at least one to cook and this koala bear won't let go of me anytime soon." Lexa joked gently.</p><p>Raven released the hand like she was burned and blushed a deep shade of red. Making the others chuckle at how dark she turned.</p><p>"I don't think I've ever seen Raven both this speechless and this red in like forever." Octavia teased.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>The girls sat down when Lexa left to make dinner.</p><p>"How? I can't wait until after dinner to know Griff- sorry Woods." Raven said.</p><p>Clarke sighed and told them her story from the very beginning. From meeting Lexa. Loving Lexa. Getting pregnant, and getting kicked out. Moving to Polis. The birth of her daughter. Falling in love with the little girl. Her parents reaching out. Coming back. Her father's reluctance to accept her wife. Lexa convincing her to go back to school.</p><p>They took it relatively well. Better than she'd initially expected. As expected though, they had a lot of questions, all of which she answered to the best of her ability, until Lexa called for dinner. They ate in the kitchen around the isle. Lexa had Micah in her high chair and watched as the girl covered herself in mashed potatoes. </p><p>Raven and Octavia laughed at the action. Both taking it upon themselves to make funny faces at the little girl, making her laugh and making it harder for Lexa to feed her because she turned it into a game. Lexa wasn't complaining though. She was thankful that her wife's friends were making an effort. Besides, Micah could have any heart she wanted in two seconds. Well once she's warmed up enough to you to want your heart at least.</p><p>"She's gorgeous" Octavia had commented at some point during the meal.</p><p>"Yeah, she's definitely the prettiest baby I've ever seen. And I don't say that a lot." Raven spoke up.</p><p>Lexa had taken dinner time as an opportunity to get to know her wife's friends better. They seemed nice. Both exactly like how her wife had described them and she chuckled at the realization. They offered to help clean up but Lexa dismissed them, saying she would deal with the dishes after she put Micah down. Still having to give the girl a bath. She wanted Clarke and her friends to settle first, plus she'd be caught dead letting guests clean in her home.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Once Lexa had taken Micah to get the girl ready for bed, Clarke went about cleaning the kitchen, doing the dishes and cleaning up the house. She left a note for her wife once done and her friends kept her company. Question after question rolling out the entire time.</p><p>After she was done she offered to give them a tour of the house. She pointed to the right side of the house, where Lexa had disappeared to.</p><p>"That side of the house is ours. Our bedroom with our spa room, Micah's bedroom and playroom. Lexa's home office and my art room. And also our chill room. For when it's just her and I and we wanna have a mini date without going out. I'm not going to show it to you because I feel like it's personal. Maybe someday." She said. </p><p>Then she pointed to the left side and started walking towards it.</p><p>"This side we have the guest bedrooms, bathroom and the game room. The latter is mostly used by Lexa, we put it on the other side of the room because she gets addicted and this way it's not as easy for her to get to it. Thus less easy for her to get addicted." </p><p>She opened every door to show them what was what. And gently chuckled at the awed looks her friends sported.</p><p>"The gym room, the garage and the theater room are all on the second floor." She said, laughing at the astonished looks her friends sported.</p><p>"There's a second floor?!" Octavia exclaimed, mouth hanging.</p><p>"Umm yeah. The basement." Clarke shrugged, smiling.</p><p>"Can we see it?!" Raven asked, already bouncing.</p><p>"Sure" she led them to their side of the house and opened the first door on the left. </p><p>The lights switched on as they walked down the spiral staircase. When they got to the bottom they found themselves in a huge space that had all sorts of machinery. It looked like a commercial gym and Octavia was absolutely squealing at the thought of getting to work out here and Clarke laughed at her enthusiasm. 'Yeap, her and Lexa would definitely be gym buddies'. She thought lovingly.</p><p>There was a wall behind the staircase seeming to cut the room in half. A door on each side of the wall. Clarke asked them which one they wanted to see first and they both picked the left, which was the closest.</p><p>Behind the door was a large dark room. Clarke turned the lights on and they could see the huge TV screen mounted in the front and recliner chairs arranged in rows facing towards it. There was a popcorn machine to the far right and a fridge as well. Probably to keep their drinks. Next to them was a tiny cupboard, Raven asked what it was and Clarke answered that it was were they kept the movie snacks. Also that there were blankets tucked under each seat.</p><p>They walked back out and Clarke Lea them to the next door. This one had a pad next to the door. Clarke placed her had on the pad and it seemed to scan it for a moment before it dinged and the words 'Access granted' were displayed.</p><p>The door clicked unlock and Clarke walked in followed by a pair of wide eyes brunette's. She looked back to find their Jaws dropped and suppressed a laugh.</p><p>Lexa wanted the best security for her prized possessions. Especially considering that the contents of the room were well over a billion dollars worth.</p><p>Raven then went into a frenzy about all the cars. Wanting to touch them and kiss them and Clarke had to dissuade her. Lexa hated prints on her cars.</p><p>After a bit of coaxing she finally got the girls back upstairs and they closed themselves in the room that they would be staying the night in. Chatting and enjoying the rest of their night.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>The brunette gave Micah a bath, got her dressed, read her to sleep and tucked her in. She found her wife and her friends nowhere to be found. While looking for them, she heard their giggles coming from one of the spare rooms and smiled. She went to clear up the kitchen, but found it all clean, courtesy of Clarke. She'd left a sticky note that read 'you need to rest too.' with a heart. Lexa smiled and went to pick up the house a little bit. There was nothing really left to do since Clarke seemed to have done that too, so she went to her office to get some work done. </p><p>She grabbed her phone, discarded on the table and shot Clarke a text.</p><p>My World; <br/>Hey baby, I'll be in my home office when you're done there and are ready for bed.</p><p>Clarke replied almost instantly.</p><p>My Love;<br/>Kay, I'll be there in an hour or so. Don't work yourself to death. Also don't fall asleep without me.</p><p>My World;<br/>I'll try not to. And you know I couldn't even if I tried.</p><p>My Love; <br/>I know. I'll see you soon. Love you♥️</p><p>My World;<br/>Love you too.</p><p>She placed her phone down and got to work. Two hours later her phone chimed with a message from Clarke. She was going to bed soon, so Lexa saved her work and shut off her computer. She stood up and stretched, her bones cracking and earning a pleasurable sigh from the girl.</p><p>Lexa headed out of the room and towards their bedroom. Clarke wasn't there yet so she went about her night time routine. She washed her face and was brushing her teeth when her wife finally emerged. </p><p>The blonde started her own night routine, they bumped into each other playfully as they went about their respective routines. Lexa finished hers first and went to the walk-in closet to grab a new pair of pajamas. The ones she wore that morning having been splattered with baby food.</p><p>She changed swiftly, throwing her worn clothes into the laundry basket. The brunette got into bed, hugging one of their body pillows and waited for Clarke with her eyes closed. Soon enough, she felt the bed dip behind her and an arm wrapped around her torso. Usually she was the big spoon but on occasion she let Clarke take over. Especially when she needed it like tonight, her body ached subtly with the remainder of her illness. The side effects only now catching up with her, she released a sigh and relaxed into her Wife's arms. Happy.</p><p>A few beats later and she was out like a light.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I haven't answered your comments from the last chapter and I'm sorry about that. I hope infatuated Raven was able to make it up to you guys for me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You deserve to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meet the family part 2!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p><p>I hope it doesn't seem all over the place like how I feel it seems.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4.2</p><p>The weekend passed by faster than Clarke had wanted. Octavia and Raven went home Sunday evening. She and Lexa personally drove them home that evening and then went out to dinner as a family. Neither of them wanting to cook that night. </p><p>They had pizza, then went for ice cream afterwards. Micah had fallen asleep in her car seat when they were driving home, having passed her bedtime. She was cranky and rightfully so.</p><p>Lexa carried the toddler to her room and gently tucked her into her crib, before leaving to join her wife in bed.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Clarke walked into school on Monday with Octavia and Raven flanking her, they were discussing the project they'd started on Saturday rather begrudgingly (in the case of the other girls). The blonde was only half listening when she noticed the eyes of the kids in the hallway lingering. She tried to brush them off she really did but it was getting uncomfortable by the time they got to her locker.</p><p>She found the rest of the delinquents waiting for her by her locker. They smiled and pulled her into a group hug.</p><p>"We missed you Griff" Murphy said.</p><p>"I was only gone a week guys." She chuckled.</p><p>"A week too long!" Jasper exclaimed.</p><p>"Y'all dramatic. So what did I miss?" She smiled.</p><p>They started talking simultaneously and Clarke chuckled at how childish they are. Niylah stood next to her and pulled her into a hug, one that lasted a bit longer than necessary.</p><p>"Missed you Griff" she whispered to her.</p><p>She pulled away, turning and walking from the group. Clarke stood there confused.</p><p>Raven approached her, elbowing her she says,</p><p>"I think Niylah has a crush on you." She stage-whispered.</p><p>"I think so too." She sighed and went back to the group discussing their week.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>By lunchtime people still stared at her. They had something to say she knew that, she just wondered why they didn't just say it.</p><p>Someone finally did though. Costia came up to them flanked by a girl named Ontari. The redhead sat next to Monty and Jasper while the brunette stood right behind Clarke. The blonde turned to face the newcomer and so did everyone else.</p><p>"Hey Claire-" </p><p>"Clarke" she corrected.</p><p>"Yeah that, I was wondering about the girl you were with last week..." She paused seemingly waiting for Clarke to provide a name. Something she wasn't going to do.</p><p>"What about her?" Clarke raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you know who she is?" Sha asked</p><p>"Yes." Clarke turned back to her food.</p><p>"Well are you going to tell me?" She huffed annoyed.</p><p>"No." Clarke said back still turned to her.</p><p> </p><p>Raven burst into a fit of giggles followed by the rest of the table. Clarke could hear the girl storm off behind her but she couldn't be bothered to care. She continued to eat the fruit bowl Lexa had made for her that morning.</p><p>When their laughter died down she could feel eyes staring at her. She raised her eyes and the group looked at her nervously.</p><p>"What?" She sighed out.</p><p>"Since the can of worms has been opened. Care to tell us who your mystery friend is?" Costia spoke up.</p><p>"Not really, no." Clarke answered and stabbed a strawberry half with her plastic fork.</p><p>"Come on Griff, she's really hot." Murphy said suggestively and she wanted to punch the guy. Emori elbowed him hard and Clarke was satisfied with the compromise.</p><p>"Come on guys, Clarke doesn't wanna talk about it. Leave her alone." Niylah butts in and Clarke smiles at her.</p><p>"Yeah guys. They're best friends, nothing more to it." Octavia piped up.</p><p>"That hug wasn't very friendly." Costia said with a hint of jealousy.</p><p>"Do we at least get a name?" Jasper asked innocently.</p><p>"So you can go Google her? Nope." Clarke threw her container in her lunch bag and slipped the thing into her backpack.</p><p>"Oh come on Griff! We would do no such thing!" Monty exclaimed. Ace made a disbelieving sound next to him.</p><p>"Yes you would." She stood from her chair and threw her bag on her back, getting ready to leave. "See you guys. I gotta study." With that she turned and left the cafeteria. Completely done with the conversation.</p><p>She made a beeline for the library and took a seat at her favorite table. Taking out her books, she laid them on the table in front of her. Then she took out her phone and shot Lexa a text.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Her studying was interrupted by the chairs surrounding the table she's seated in were pulled out. She looked up to find Raven and Octavia standing there and sighed. She turned her head back to the book and tried to ignore their existence.</p><p>"Kgm kgm" Octavia cleared her throat.</p><p>"What now?" Clarke sighed.</p><p>"Well are you going to tell them?" Raven spoke up.</p><p>"Tell who what?" Clarke asked, slightly annoyed. They were interrupting her study time. They know not to do that.</p><p>"The gang about you know… your family?" Octavia provided in a lower tone.</p><p>"I don't know yet." She bit out.</p><p>"Clarke you have to…" Raven started and Clarke snapped.</p><p>"No, I don't have to do anything! What I do in my private life is none of their goddamn business and as much as I value you and your opinion, just because you know doesn't mean that you get a say in what I choose to do." She slammed the book she was reading shut and shoved it into her bag. </p><p>"Hey, look. We're sorry, we know it's not our place. It's your family and it's your choice. But they are your friends Clarke. Just as much as we are, they deserve to know. You know everything about every single one of us and it's not fair that they know so little about you." Octavia said gently, a firm grip on her arm so she can't leave.</p><p>"It was hard enough telling you guys. You can't expect me to just want to tell everyone else. It's not fair. I have to look out for my family. They come first and we don't need the negativity of rumours from High school. Not now, things are just falling into place and I don't want to jeopardize that. </p><p>People like Ontari will be looking for leverage, and I don't need their petty ways staining my family. I'm sorry if it doesn't sit well with you, but I came to school to make something of myself. Not start a fire that could lick at the paint on my house." She deflated, sagging against her chair.</p><p>"We're sorry, we're so sorry." Raven pulled her into a hug and gently rocked her. Clarke could feel the tears she thought she swallowed falling. Octavia pulled them into a hug as well and they stayed like that for a while.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Clarke couldn't focus on school from then on. Her classes seemed to draw on and she just wanted to be wrapped in her wife's arms with their daughter. She asked Lexa to come pick her up, beginning of her last period, even asking her to bring Micah.</p><p>Maybe Raven and Octavia were right. They were her friends and they deserved to know. She trusted them, well most of them. Now was not the time though. Now she just needed to go home and cuddle up with her family.</p><p>When the last bell rang, the delinquents had noticed her change. </p><p>"Clarke? Are you okay?" Monty spoke up as they walked out the door of the building.</p><p>"Yeah, why do you ask?" She said distractedly.</p><p>"Well you seem, distracted." Niylah spoke up.</p><p>"If this is about what we said at lunch, we're sorry. We didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory. It's just that, we care about you Griff and we're scared there's something wrong. If you've got problems at home we're here. We'll fight anyone who tries to hurt you, Ontari included." Murphy said and Clarke could tell he meant it.</p><p>"Especially Ontari" Octavia agreed.</p><p>"I'll blow them up!" Raven piped up, excited. Clarke laughed and it came out with a sob, they all surrounded her, encasing her in a group hug.</p><p>"We love you Griff." Jasper whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Clarke sniffled and knew just what she had to do. She was scared but she could bite this bullet and tell them.</p><p> </p><p>Once they'd set her free from the hug she chuckled wetly. Wiping away her tears, she reached for her vibrating phone in her back pocket. It was Lexa.</p><p>"Hey baby." She sniffled.</p><p>'Clarke are you okay?' the concerned voice sounded.</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay." She looked up at the confused glances the rest of the group excluding Raven and Octavia were sending her.</p><p>'Okay well, I'm waiting for you in the parking lot if you wanna come by.' Lexa said, still worried.</p><p>"Yeah okay. I'll be over in a bit." She smiled.</p><p>'Love you' </p><p>"I love you too." She blushed at the shocked expressions she was getting.</p><p>She hung up and looked at her friends. </p><p>"You guys wanna take a walk with me?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned, walking in the direction of the pizza place two blocks down from their school.</p><p>She could hear Raven and Octavia encouraging the group to follow and their steps fell intune behind her.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>When they neared the Pizza place Clarke could see her wife's big Mercedes Benz parked in the parking lot. She could hear the boys comment on the car but she couldn't be bothered to care. Her heart was beating like a drum and she had no idea what to do with her shaking hands.</p><p>Octavia and Raven grasped each hand in their own and squeezed in an attempt to relieve some of the stress their friend was feeling. It worked a bit and she squeezed back in thanks.</p><p>They all stood in the parking lot and Clarke turned to face the rest of the group. Still flanked by Octavia and Raven. She took in a deep breath.</p><p>"So, I wanted to show you guys something. Well tell you but I've learnt that for you guys seeing is believing and that's why we're here." She started.</p><p>"You wanted to show us the pizza place?" Jasper asked confused.</p><p>"Well not exactly." Clarke unclipped the chain around her neck, putting on her wedding hand then clipping it back on again.</p><p>The rest of the delinquents watched confused as to why she was removing the ring she never let anyone see.</p><p>Then the blonde turned her back on them and walked towards her wife's car. A whispered 'what is she doing', 'where is she going', filled her ears but she walked anyway.</p><p>She rounded the big car to knock on the driver's side, out of view of the delinquents. She smiled when the window rolled down and Lexa leaned out to smile at her.</p><p>"Hey baby," she grinned.</p><p>"Hi my love" Clarke smiled back.</p><p>"Whatcha up to?" She questioned.</p><p>"You know, coming clean, the usual." She shrugged, and Lexa laughed.</p><p>Micah started whining in the backseat and Clarke brightened at hearing her daughter. Lexa chuckled as the girl ran to open the passenger side back door.</p><p>The driver side door opened and closed and Clarke guessed her wife left the car.</p><p>The blonde pulled herself up and threw her bag on the floor of the car, she unbuckled her daughter, cooing and carried her down. She looked to find Lexa smiling at them gently before leaning down to kiss both their cheeks.</p><p>She closed the door and Lexa locked the car as they walked around it to the blonde's friends.</p><p>When they got there Lexa pulled Octavia and Raven into a one armed hug, the latter blushed furiously at the action. Then she stood next to Clarke who was carrying their daughter.</p><p>"Guys, this is Lexa, my wife. And this little bean is Micah, our daughter." </p><p>The group went silent, Jaws hanging and Clarke couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>Micah babbled and Clarke bounced the girl gently. When everyone started talking seemingly at the same time, the little girl whimpered and reached to her side towards Lexa. Always reaching for the older girl when scared. Lexa scooped her up gently and the girl rested her head in the crook of her. The brunette hummed gently swaying.</p><p>"That explains a lot." Monty spoke up.</p><p>"Yeap. The whole I'm not dating Celibacy thing makes so much more sense considering you're not celibate." Murphy jested with a smirk. Emori rolled her eyes besides him.</p><p>"How old is she?" Niylah spoke up, a sad lilt to her voice.</p><p>"Almost 12 months. She doesn't really like being around people she isn't used to. It takes her a bit to get used to people." Lexa answered.</p><p>"How long have you been married?" Costia asked, an underlying tone of jealousy clouding her tone.</p><p>"We've been together for three years now and married for over a year." Clarke smiled lovingly at her wife, who smiled back.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Jasper asked gently.</p><p>"High school can be mean. I don't want that stain on my family. It's perfect the way it is and I don't need someone spreading rumours and trying to ruin the one great thing I've got.</p><p>I'm telling you now because Octavia and Raven know and it feels wrong to have them know and not the rest of you. So here we are. Any questions?" She concluded.</p><p>"Just one." Niylah spoke up, Clarke took a breath and nodded, a signal for the girl to ask.</p><p>"Are you happy?" She asked genuinely.</p><p>"More than you could ever imagine." She answered honestly. Looking her in the eyes.</p><p>The group smiled and took that as a good enough response.</p><p>"One more thing." Clarke spoke up, they nodded for her to continue.</p><p>"My family comes before anything else. You mess with me or them I swear to God I'll make your life a living hell. I am trusting you with the purity of my family and I will not hesitate to destroy you, your reputation, your family and your future career if you cross me. Do you understand me?" The blonde spoke slowly, tone low, voice dark. There were a few worried glances from Costia. The rest paled and nodded furiously.</p><p>Lexa would be lying if she said her wife's threatening voice wasn't doing it for her. The brunette shuffled, swallowing. She couldn't wait to get the girl home and alone where she could show her properly how turned on she's gotten her.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lexa offers to drive a few of them home. The car isn't big enough and with the backseat also comprising of Micah's car seat she can only take 3 of them at a time, but if they sit on top of each other six. Clarke of course would have to sit at the back because they couldn't leave Micah back there with people she didn't know and Lexa was driving. </p><p>So Octavia sat in the front, Clarke sat in the back with Raven on her lap. Jasper with Monty on his lap and Murphy Emori on his lap, Niylah, Costia, Harper and Ace had decided to walk, the latter two having debate club together at school. It was a mess but gradually people started getting off. The three boys living in the opposite direction to the rest of them.</p><p>When they got home after dropping everyone off, it was late. So they ordered food and went about feeding Micah and getting her ready to bed.</p><p>Their food arrived as they put the girl down for the night. They sat in the living room eating in front of the TV until Lexa got impatient and grabbed Clarke pulling her towards her, food long forgotten.</p><p>The memory of her wife earlier still burning fresh in her memory, her member responding in kind. She moaned into Clarke's mouth, biting the girls lower lip.</p><p>"I need you." She whispered.</p><p>"Take me to bed" and take her to bed she did.</p><p>She was late to school the next day, Lexa having to drive her there because she woke up late. It was all worth it in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter left! It's a bit dark. Well to me it feels darker than the rest of the story but I need it to set the sort of time for part 3. </p><p>On that note. I'm still no where near done with part 3. It's taking me longer than I anticipated, plus this week was a bitch to me so that factored in. It shall be done though!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The calm after the storm, well almost...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of drama and some wholesome times.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been a hot minute hasn't it.<br/>Welp I'm sorry and let's finally wrap this one up and pave way for what comes next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few weeks since she told the delinquents about her having a little family and honestly they were taking it better than expected. Minus a few of course. Costia wasn't really speaking to her as she used to, and Niylah wasn't speaking to her at all. The two had kind of made themselves a tiny bubble, and Clarke wondered how long it would take them to realize that they would be perfect for each other.</p><p>The gang had taken to calling her momma bear, which she found kind of cute. And the guys seemed to have taken the news about her being married as proof that she knows about how best to handle relationships. Thus have been treating her like their own personal relationship guru. They've taken to asking her dating advice and she does her best to answer all their questions as best as she can.</p><p>They've grown stronger and she even invited them to Micah's first birthday party a while back. It was an intimate affair with her mother and their friends. It wasn't big but it was perfect. Niylah and Costia of course hadn't shown up, giving some excuse Clarke can't seem to remember.</p><p>The delinquents that did turn up came bearing gifts and she thought it was completely sweet. All of them falling in love with the birthday girl by the time the party was over. And have since then taken to being doting aunts and uncles.</p><p>They all also get along really well with Lexa. Murphy and the older girl forming a weird relationship that just seems to suit them uniquely. Monty and Jasper fear her a bit which Clarke finds endlessly entertaining. Emori and Raven still fawn over her but make it a point not to get caught doing it. Ace and Harper are just in neutral ground with her.</p><p>Her and Lexa have been perfect. Her wife and her mother have been getting along like a house on fire. And her own relationship with her mother has greatly improved. Jake is apparently backpacking through Europe with a girl Clarke's age, and Clarke could not have been more disgusted with her father than from the moment she heard that the scum wanted a divorce.</p><p>She had held her mother, her strong, resilient mother as she cried all night at the news. Clarke had then and there, with Lexa's backing, promised to support her in any decision she took, and be by her side through everything. </p><p>They'd even offered to have her stay with them for a little while, while everything was going on. To which she had thanked them profusely. Clarke had spent that night crying in Lexa's arms. She was so angry. Livid even, she wanted to make her father pay. What kind of person does such a thing to a woman he claims to love. She wanted him to suffer, she was so mad that she could do nothing but cry. And Lexa did nothing but hold her all night.</p><p>In the end her mother had decided to go through with signing the divorce papers. She wasn't going to be around a cheating scum and if that's what Jake wanted, then so be it.</p><p>--</p><p>Clarke had taken to therapy to discuss the bout of anger she had that night. It had scared her how angry she had gotten. So angry that she wanted to hurt her own father. She talked it out with Lexa of course and the girl had been endlessly supportive of her going to therapy. </p><p>She had a session today. At four pm and it was only eleven. She was in the middle of a biology lesson. Bored out of her mind, Raven kept trying to get her attention and Octavia had her head in her hand, fast asleep. She wished she could be as privileged as her to be able to sleep during a class without care.</p><p>Instead she was doodling on the margins of her book to kill time. Her biology teacher, a round, short old man with greying hair and a bald patch in the middle was going over a topic she'd read a thousand times and she was not interested in having him mess up her understanding of it.</p><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door and before the old man could drawl out a 'come in' the door flew open and in rushed their vice principal, looking hurried and red. Behind her was a site she was sure she'd never forget. </p><p>Behind her stood her wife, in a matte black suit with navy blue trimmings. A light lavender dress shirt underneath and black leather dress shoes. Her hair was pulled back in braids and a gold Rolex watch rested on her wrist. She looked hot and Clarke was staring.</p><p>"You're drooling Griff" Raven chuckled out and Clarke went to wipe at her mouth and she was in fact drooling.</p><p>She watched her wife shift her weight and only then realized the baby carrier she was holding. She stood up just before the Vice principal could call her up. The rest of the class looked towards her and she walked to the front, worried about her family and not caring about the whispers that followed. She had two months until graduation anyways. One month which will be filled with exams. So it didn't matter if they found out now.</p><p>She grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her out into the corridor.</p><p>"Baby what's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked hurriedly.</p><p>"No, no everything is fine. I have a meeting. A very important one, but I have to fly there and I can't take Micah. Your mom can't watch her because she has back to back surgeries until five. And we said we wouldn't hire a babysitter. So you're my last hope. </p><p>I would take her with me, but I'm flying back again today and she'll be jet lagged and we can't afford a jet lagged baby. I'm so sorry to drop in like this, unannounced but baby I have no other choice. This meeting is big. If I play my cards right with it, it'll boost the company to multi-trillion and I could hire even more people.</p><p>And I really can't afford to miss it." She panted. </p><p>Clarke sighed after a moment and leaned up to kiss her wife. </p><p>"It's okay. I understand. I'll take her." She hugged her wife.</p><p>"Thank you so much. She just ate and she's newly changed, so she should be good to go for a couple of hours. I took the miniature diaper bag and it's in the compartment behind her back rest. She's sleeping right now. She'll be awake in an hour and a half to two hours. Give or take." She rushed out.</p><p>"I love you so much. Be safe" Clarke kissed her once more.</p><p>"I love you more. And I'll see you tonight." She pecked the younger girls lips once more and turned to walk towards the class again. Gesturing for the Vice principal that they could leave.</p><p>Lexa handed Clarke the carrier and hugged her wife one last time before turning down the hallway and walking towards the exit.</p><p>The Vice principal stopped briefly to let her know that she could leave at lunch. Which was an hour away.</p><p>She took a deep breath, steeling herself. She opened the classroom door and walked in. Baby carrier in hand. Everyone stared at her but she paid them no mind. Carefully she weaved her way through the workbenches in the lab back to her seat.</p><p>She heaved the baby carrier onto the bench next to her and picked up her pen and continued doodling like nothing happened. Thankfully her bench was further back so she wasn't actually making it harder for anyone to see the front.</p><p>Raven came over and effectively pushed out the kid who was sitting next to her. Octavia, finally awake, shooed away the one sitting on her other side and they both looked at the front of the class. Meeting everyone's eyes as if daring them to say something.</p><p>A beat. Then her biology teacher went back to topic, effectively forcing the other children's attention back to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boy oh boy y'all have no idea what I've got in-store for you with part 3. Might even make it an entire thing.</p><p>Anyways; disclaimer I know nothing about cars and I'm pretty sure from research that the car I used isn't in production yet. I literally just googled brand names and picked good looking cars from there. Lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>